Permission
by catgirld86
Summary: Takes place after Twilight. Jesse goes to Andy, asking to take something precious. But to get it, will he give away his and Suze's secret? Not as good as it sounds. Seriously. Not what you think, either. Rating to be safe.


I was recently inspired to dig up my old Mediator story the other day, and after some serious editing, I present to you, this story!

By the way, in this story, Andy and Suze are a lot closer, and though only step-family, think of each other as father and daughter. Just so you know.

To say I was expecting him to show up on my doorstep wouldn't exactly be the truth. I mean, I knew he would be, but I just didn't realize it would be so soon.

I mean, just after our first meeting, when he came to take Suze to the Winter Formal several years ago, I could see it in his eyes. He loved her, with all his being. And he was never going to let her go. Ever. But I also knew that something was off about him. It wasn't the fact that he was a little old for Suze, but something in his, I don't know, aura. I can't read auras, please don't assume that I do. But there was just something about him that was different.

It wasn't something bad, but it wasn't necessarily good, either. Like a really big secret, or something like that. Something that screamed "Beware!" at the same time it screamed "I won't hurt you." Maybe it was father's intuition. Who can say.

But whatever the secret was, I knew Suze was in on it. I saw all the secret looks and smiles they gave each other. Over dinner, on holidays, in public. I also would hear during the night, Suze sneaking out. I trusted that she wasn't sneaking out to be with Jesse. It didn't happen often, but it was always easy to tell when it did. Suze would be a pain to get out of bed, and if that feat was managed, she was as grumpy as all get out. A real pleasant girl. Note the sarcasm, please.

So I knew what was coming, eventually, at some point in the relationship. How did I know he was coming? He's old fashioned like that. Helen is always saying how that boy was born in the wrong time period. And most of the time, I think she's right. But sometimes it's appreciated, like now.

I invited Jesse into the house. He was dressed casually enough, a pair of dark blue jeans, sneakers, and a red, button-down shirt.

"I wasn't expecting any company, Jesse, so the house is a bit of a mess." It was a half-lie, but who cares? I knew he was coming, but not when he was. "Suze isn't here right now, though you're more than welcome to hang around here until she gets home."

"Thank you, Andy, but it wasn't Susannah I wanted to talk with. It was you actually." Jesse said, looking slightly uncomfortable. The boy had courage to come and do this, even though it was uncomfortable.

Well, that's partially my fault. I love the boy, don't get me wrong. He's like the fourth son you couldn't pay me to have. I had boys, I was curious how it felt to have a daughter. And when Suze came into my life, I knew what it was like. And I loved the feeling of having a daughter, even if she wasn't biologically mine. But I loved her all the same. So it was natural to be over-protective. But even though I got to know the guy, I still made him sweat when ever he came to pick up Suze. I believe I made it clear that if he hurt her, I'd chase him down and wring his neck.

I asked if he wanted anything to drink, and when he declined, I walked into the living room. By the sound of his footsteps behind me, I knew he was following me. I sat down on the chair, and gestured for him to have a seat on the couch across from me.

"What was it you wanted to speak to me about, son?" He seemed surprised, at the term of endearment I added. I hadn't called him that before, and said it to ease his nerves. I figured it would make him relax more, and make this conversation easier for the both of us. It seemed to work. I had seen him visibly tense at first, but saw it ease away.

"Well, Susannah and I have been together for nearly four years, and I love her very much. I would give my life to protect her, if necessary. I want to watch our children grow up, and I want to grow old with her. I want to be with her forever. So, I came to ask for permission, sir, your permission. I would like to ask Susannah for her hand in marriage." he said nervously.

Though I had been expecting it, it was still a big shock. Give my little girl up? Never! I remember thinking shortly after she moved in with us, that if any boy ever tried to take her from us, he'd have to go through me first before he got the pleasure to go through hell for her.

Jesses de Silva was an honorable guy, and a good one. Suze loves him, and he loves her, that part is as clear as day. But she's 21, and he's what, 23? 24? 25? "They were still so young!" a part of me said. But some other part of me was saying "They are adults. Say yes, then see if it works out."

And a third part of him said, "See what he'll tell you, in exchange for permission. See if you can find out what it is that makes him so different!" Needless to say, I went with that last part of me.

"Jesse, I like you. I really do. Helen likes you a lot, even though she was wary of you at first, concerning the age difference. Jake treats you like one of the family. You know not to back down when Brad is in one of his moods, and lashes out at whoever annoys him first. And David, he treats you like a god of some sort. He really looks up to you, you know. And Suze, well, I'm pretty sure you know how she feels.

"I trust you, son, a lot more than you may know. I know that when Suze is with you, she is safe and happy. You're an honorable man, and wouldn't dishonor my girl in any way. You know how to handle all her different moods, and her stubbornness. You also let her be the independent girl that she is. You worry for her well being, and take a genuine interest in every aspect of her life. I also know that you know that if you hurt her, you'll be dead before you can say 'Sorry.' I can't see Suze marrying anyone else." I told him.

I could see Jesse let out a sigh of relief. He was nervous already, and my not answering right away didn't help calm him, either. But I knew that hearing I approved of him would settle his nerves for the next part.

"But," Jesse's face lost the happy expression it had a moment ago. Now, he looked nervous, though he tried to hide it. "I also know that there is something different about you. Some secret you're keeping. Something your both keeping a secret. I know Suze won't tell me, so I'm asking you. More like demanding, though. I want to know what it is. You give me the answer I want, and you have my permission. If you don't, well, you'll have to find some way to end things with Suze."

I was very nervous when I went to the Ackerman household today. With my mission in mind, I had set out to ask Andy for permission to ask Susannah to marry me. The custom to ask the father was old, but it was what I would have done, had Susannah lived in my time.

I was nervous because Andy, Susannah's step-father, didn't seem to like me. Sure, we talked, he never threatened me, at least out loud. He just, didn't seem to completely trust the fact that I would never hurt Susannah.

Susannah had told me, when I first officially met her family, that they liked me, especially since Andy had invited me to Sunday dinner. And I believed her. I still do, as a matter of fact. But a corner of my mind still doubts that, despite Susannah's reassurances.

I knocked on the door, and was invited in almost immediately. I knew that Susannah was having a girl's day with her friends(and mine) CeeCee and Gina, who had flown from New York for a visit. It was the perfect opportunity.

Andy didn't seem surprised that it was him that I wanted to talk to, and not Susannah, a fact that surprised me. I declined the offer for a drink, and followed him to the living room. We both had a seat, only a coffee table separating us.

I was more than a little surprised at the fact that he called me 'son.' He had never done that before. It gave me a little more courage to go through with what I was planning.

When I told him that I wanted to marry Susannah, I meant it. I had planned to ever since I became human again. Well, as long as Susannah wanted it, that is. And when I told him that I wanted to watch our children grow, and to grow old with her, I meant it.

I honestly wanted to have many children with Susannah. I wanted at least five, but I hadn't spoken with Susannah on having children. I wanted Susannah to have my name, for her to stand by my side forever. It was truly what I wanted.

But Andy did not looked very surprised at that fact. I saw a flash of surprise and a slight smile cross his face before it turned into what Susannah called his "Extreme thinking" face. I was nervous that he wasn't saying anything. I mean, what if he said I wasn't good enough for her. Which, in my opinion, was true but it would still hurt to hear. Would he say yes? I prayed to the heavens that he would say yes.

When he assured me that the family liked me, and complimented me on how I was able to handle Susannah, and was able to let her be who she wanted to be, I felt confident that he would grant me permission. You might even be able to say that I felt arrogant.

But what came out of his mouth next was a complete shock. I never thought Andy to be the kind of man who would...blackmail someone to get the answer he wanted. I wondered if Susannah and Helen knew he was like this...

I knew what secret he was talking about, what made me 'different.' He was talking about Susannah and I being mediators. They didn't know and, though I wouldn't admit it often, sometimes it was safer for them this way.

As for what made me different, I was brought back from the dead. Well, not exactly like that, but basically I came back to life. It was a very closely guarded secret, one Susannah and I shared. But, because they knew already, about Susannah's talents, CeeCee was informed, as was David Ackerman. And also Father Dominic and the Slater boy. But those are the only people who knew I used to be a ghost.

I thought carefully about my answer. I knew Susannah didn't want them to know, and if they had to know, she'd be very upset if she wasn't the one to tell them. That I knew for sure. But if I didn't tell him, I would not be allowed to marry Susannah.

"Well, Andy, I can't tell you. It is not only my secret, but Susannah's as well. She trusts me to keep it a secret, and a secret it will stay. I think you and Helen should know, but it is not my decision alone to make. It is also Susannah's. I will not betray her trust, even if it means not being able to marry Susannah with your permission. I'm sorry, but betraying her trust in me is not worth it." I said to him, hoping my answer explained why I couldn't tell him.

Because my answer was true. She trusts me. I will not betray her. Even if we couldn't get married with his permission, I would still marry her. I'd run with her to Vegas, if it was necessary, just to marry her. I loved her, and I'd be damned if anything, or anyone, stood in my way of loving her.

So I wasn't all that surprised when he looked at me, his eyes narrowed, for several minutes. He seemed to be processing my answer, digesting it. I wondered how long until he screamed and shouted at me to get out and never speak to Susannah again.

So, you can really imagine how surprised I was when he opened his mouth and, instead of malicious words, came the reply, "You have my permission." My mouth kept opening, and I kept shutting it, I was so surprised.

Andy laughed, long and hard. "Surprised I gave my permission, Jesse?" I nodded my head, and he laughed again.

"Let me explain. You passed. It was a test of sorts. I knew you trusted Suze, and that she trusted you. I wanted to make sure that her trust wasn't misplaced. If you had told me what your secret was, despite it being hers also, I wouldn't have allowed you to marry her. You wouldn't have been trustworthy enough. But you didn't tell me your secret, assuring me once and for all that you are worthy of Suze."

I was happy, ecstatic, elated. I was joyous times twenty-three. I started to thank him, but he interrupted me.

"I'm not done. You have my permission to marry her as long as you take care of her, and never make me regret giving you permission to take my little girl away. Cause if I come to regret the decision, you will be in trouble. Understood?"

"Yes, Andy. You won't regret it, that I swear. You have nothing to fear from entrusting me with taking care of Susannah. But thank you, very much so, Andy." I told him, certain I was smiling like a fool.

"But if I may, I would like to know something. Is this secret a danger to Suze and yourself? And will Helen and I ever know the secret you and Suze share?"

I looked at him closely. I didn't think it was another test, so I answered how I normally would have. "Susannah is in no more danger than she was before we met. That I can assure you. I will try and convince Susannah that you and Helen should know. But she may not see it my way. If that is the situation, you may never know."

Andy nodded, as if he understood. I hoped he did. It was silent for a few minutes before Andy spoke again. This time, though, making me blush.

"So, when are Helen and I going to have grandkids?"

We talked for a while after that, topics including everything from the weather, to sports, when and where I wanted the wedding, and grandchildren once again. Eventually Andy had turned on the TV to watch the game that was on. It was a football game, a sport I had come to enjoy. So I stayed a while longer before returning to my apartment.

I had been there for a few hours when Susannah came in, calling, "Dad, I'm home!"

"We're in the living room, honey!" Andy called back.

"We? I didn't-" she started to say as she walked into the living room. She paused for a minute before saying, "Jesse? What are you doing here?"

I smiled at her sweetly, but before I could answer, Andy did for me. "Why, we're male bonding, aren't we, Jesse?"

I grinned at that. Trust Andy to try and make a joke. "Males always bond over sports, Susannah, don't you know that?" I questioned her, teasing her the littlest bit.

"Well, usually there's beer, but Helen doesn't like to have any in the house..." Andy muttered under his breath, though loud enough for us both to hear. He had the oddest expression on his face. I wasn't sure if it was annoyance or sadness at that fact.

I chuckled at Susannah though, who walked out of the living room, muttering something about men and their beer dependancy, while Andy laughed out loud.

It was after the game ended when I left the Ackerman household. I was extremely happy with how my 'mission' had gone. And I realized I hadn't had a reason to be nervous, a fact that made me very happy.

I just can't wait to get Susannah's permission to marry her.

Okay. There you go. I promise I will have the next chapter for my Detective Conan story up soon, but school has started again, and chapters will be less frequent.

Read and Review, please!


End file.
